


Disbelief

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Kash finding them and Mickey running out. Mickey's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

What the fuck just happened? 

I was enjoying an awesome fuck and it all just went to shit. Christ, I don’t even know what got into Ian but damn he was pounding the fuck out of me. He was like a different person fucking me with the rage of an insane person. I loved it! And then bam! Shit hits the fan. 

Did my world just fucking fall apart? Is that what happened? 

Is my secret out?

I like fucking dudes … well not dudes. 

Just one dude. 

Just one particular red head who drives me crazy. Whose freckles I want to trace … with my tongue.

If my father finds out I’m fucking dead. And not in the “I’m being dramatic” way. I mean in the real sense of six feet under, pearly gates, eternal dirt nap dead. 

I feel like screaming and punching any and everything that gets in my way. I’m huffing and puffing, still running from the store. I can’t go home; I can’t go to Ian’s. I don’t know what I’m going to do. 

I finally stop between two buildings, my hand on the bricks as I’m trying to catch my breath. My lungs hurt as I suck in frigid air. I long for a cigarette and remember that I left my jacket behind. 

“Fuck,” I say out loud. I turn around, my back against the cold stone of the building. The air is so crisp, my breath is sawing out of me in a hot cloudy rush. I run my hands through my hair and bang my fists on the bricks. 

I feel stupid. Stupid not because I got caught with my pants down … around my ankles and Ian balls deep in me.

Damn that image just causes all sorts of things to tighten inside me. 

God get a grip, I think and shake myself.

Stupid because I left Ian to deal with the situation. 

“Fucking asshole,” I yell rubbing at my eyes. 

Do I care that my dad will find out? Yes. But right now my concern for myself is overshadowed by my concern for Ian. I push myself away from the building and head back to the store. I can’t let Ian deal with that alone. 

I’ve only taken a few steps when Ian comes barreling into me. His hands are on my shoulders, and he’s breathing hard. 

“You ok?” he asks me. 

Am I ok? I should be asking him that. 

I nod yes and ask him the same. 

He shakes his head and our foreheads meet. My hands are on his arms, his are still on my shoulders and we stand like that. Forehead to forehead, comfortable and safe in the little bubble we have.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper pulling back. 

He cocks his head at me and looks at me. 

“I shouldn’t have left you like that.” 

“Christ Mickey that’s what you’re worried about?” 

I meet his eyes and what can I say? I should be freaking out, flipping the fuck out and all that matters right now is Ian. 

“Did that fucker fire you?”

“Nah. He wouldn’t go that far.”

“Are you sure?”

Ian nods yes and I loosen slightly before the severity of what happened comes slamming back.

“Fuck,” I shout and drop my arms, moving away from Ian. “He’s gonna tell people Ian, there’s no way he will keep his fucking mouth closed.”

“Mick …” he starts. 

“No you don’t understand. My father will fucking kill me if he finds out!” 

“Mickey calm down. He is not going to find out. Kash isn’t going to say anything.” Ian is grabbing at my arm forcing me to look at him. 

“Yeah? How the fuck do you know?” 

“I just know. Now will you relax?”

I don’t realize I’m starting to pace until his hand touches mine. I look down and he’s handing me a cigarette. I could kiss him, I swear to God. I take it gratefully and light it with the lighter he thrusts into my hand. 

I suck in a few much needed drags before handing the white stick back to Ian. 

“What do we do now?” I ask him when he hands it back. 

“Wanna sneak into the movie theater?”

“And watch fucking Twilight again? No thanks!” I scoff. 

It’s so easy how Ian just simplifies things. He can make everything seem ok even when it’s not.

“Nah I was thinking more of Fast and the Furious or whatever action movie there is. Unless of course you are into sparkly vampires.”

“Fuck off,” I say as he laughs again. 

“Come on Mick. Let’s go have some fun.”

I don’t say anything and I realize I don’t need to. I’m already ready to follow him wherever he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you guys. =)


End file.
